50 Sabata and Django drabbles
by Heliotropium
Summary: Fifty different themed drabbles about interaction between Sabata and Django. Maybe shounen ai, but maybe not. Drabbles 43: Friend, IT UPDATED
1. Good Morning

As a part of fifty Sabata and Django drabbles. Nothing sexual, I promise.

* * *

Good Morning

For the time being, Sabata and Django had been forced to share a bed. Lady had informed Sabata that it was only until the extra room construction was taking place. However, it seemed the workers were slackers and rarely did a thing. As more people flooded back into San Miguel, more strange people appeared. Some of them wanted nothing more than to see two girlish boys go at it. They would moan and wail at their window, scaring Django enough to cling to Sabata for emotional support. However, he always managed to wake up before his brother and stealthily sneak off for his morning cleansing. He watched Sabata wake up to greet him with a cheerful "Good morning!" and good breath. Every morning, he carried out this routine in different ways. Every morning, he somehow always tripped on his way down the stairs. Every morning, Sabata was glad that he was forced to share a bed.

* * *

One out of fifty... And it sucks. (5/31/05) 


	2. Books

Nothing here too.

* * *

Books

It seemed like a good idea at the time. Lita suggested Sabata and Django read books together to spend time with each other. But Django was easily bored and fell asleep quickly on anything soft, mostly Sabata. Right on cue, Django left his state of consciousness, his head landing on Sabata's shoulder. At first, he didn't mind the snuggling, though it became uncomfortable after a while. The snoring was only tolerable for a few moments. Whenever Sabata moved away or pushed his brother back, the young Solar Boy would always snake up back to where he was before. Sabata was very tempted to simply get up and leave Django on the sofa they shared, but realized why he even bothered to agree with Lita. Time with him meant the world to the younger boy, even if it was silent. Sabata stroked a soft cheek lovingly and decided to tolerate their time together...

Django began to drool.

...For ten more minutes...

* * *

This drabble made me giggle at the end, sorta. I had a sketch for it but I forgot where it went. Two out of fifty... (6/2/05) 


	3. Fly

Mewie's bribing me to do this one.

* * *

Fly

Sabata sighed as he leaned against the large tree. The sun was shining brightly overhead, which was a bad thing for someone with large amounts of dark matter in him. Above, a blue jay chirped and landed next to the Dark Boy, looking at him curiously. He smiled and, careful not to scare the bird away, placed a finger onto the grass, wiggling it around a bit. The bird hopped over and perched on his finger as he slowly lifted it up.

As a child, he envied the birds, watching them fly from a window before some hungry immortal shot them down. They were free, unlike he had been. They weren't trapped in some forsaken castle with a bunch of crazy undead who liked to play strip poker when Hel wasn't looking. They could fly to their own little paradises elsewhere. Even though he was no longer a prisoner of Dark Castle, he still was quite jealous of the birds. They didn't have to deal with cats and solar boys who liked getting into trouble. They didn't get themselves possessed by an insane shadow that looked at his brother with lust in its eyes.

The blue jay chirped at Sabata one more time before flying off. He watched the flutter of blue feathers and watched another figure come up the hill. He smiled to himself. As a young boy with wavy blond hair tripped over his own feet, spilling a basket of fruit all over the grass, Sabata began to realize. He didn't need to envy the birds. He realized that he didn't need a set of wings to fly. He actually enjoyed spending time with Django. And that was his freedom.

* * *

I lost the sheet where I did the previous two drabbles, augh. So this version is worse than the first. Ah well. Three out of fifty (7/9/05) 


	4. Scarf

How is it that my drabbles get more hits than my serious fics? XD Honestly...

* * *

Scarf

Life was very peculiar for Sabata. He had no desires to live in San Miguel however, whenever he tried to leave the town, Django had managed to dash to him, tackle him to the ground, and cling to his legs. It was no use to run away at night. That's when Django would transform to his vampire form and chase him down as a wolf. One morning, Django sat on their shared bed with a smug look on his face. Sabata mentally questioned him, but decided to ignore it until he was ready to get changed out of his pajamas.

"Don't think about leaving today." Django suddenly said. "Unless you want to keep my scarf too."

Again, Sabata mentally questioned him until he found their scarves tied together rather tightly. He tried to undo it but Django had made the knot too confusing to trace.

"Ally taught me how to make confusing knots. She said I should tie you up, but that'd just be awkward, no?"

Life was peculiar indeed.

* * *

Arr. (7/10/05) 


	5. Rain

Yes, my drabbles do get more hits than my serious fics XD

* * *

Rain

Sabata was unsure of what was worse: getting caught in the rain or getting caught in the rain while helping Django with groceries. They decided to take cover in the building with the Solar Bank and Dark Loans. He was trying his hardest to ignore Doomy's disturbing jokes while trying to keep his brother under control.

"Alright Django, just go out and get an umbrella." He sighed. The Solar Boy shook his head.

"No! I'll get wet!"

"You have a raincoat!"

"I, uh, left it in the warehouse..."

Sabata let out a frustrated growl and sat against the wall, rubbing his temples. A soft whimpering forced him to stop and look at Django. The boy was leaning against the wall, his chin on his knees.

"What's wrong?" Sabata asked, knowing he'd regret it later.

"You hate me, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never want to be around, you're always trying to sneak off, and you always push me away."

Sabata blinked. Those where true, but for the wrong reasons. He wanted desperately to find a way to redeem Carmilla's soul but the only way was to get out of San Miguel, an explanation for the first two. But he was troubled.

"Django…"

Sabata was at a lost for words. But if there was one thing Carmilla had taught him, the best comforting gesture was a hug. He carefully scooted over to Django, wrapping his arms around his waist. The boy tensed up, looking up into his brother's crimson orbs. Immediately, he snuggled against Sabata, nuzzling his neck softly. Sabata sighed. He knew Django had fallen asleep on him. He gently lifted the Solar Boy's legs over his, holding him close. He might as well fall asleep with him.

* * *

"Django?" Zazie said, looking around for the Solar Boy. The rain had finally cleared yet he has not arrived at the inn. She poked her head in the building close to the clock tower to find the two brothers asleep against each other in a tender position. She smiled and quietly tiptoed away. It was best to leave them alone; it wasn't everyday they were so close to each other. 

After all, the rain worked miracles sometimes.

* * *

I don't know. What was it? 


	6. Black

:O

* * *

Black

Django looked at the pile of clothes that belonged to Sabata, both battle and casual clothing. It had all blended in a blur of black and purple. Django understood why his brother wore purple; purple was the color of his hair. He smiled at the thought of the Dark Boy being highly fashionable – it was only natural for a moon beauty. He also knew why he wore black. Sabata was a dark child, infected with dark matter. Black was the new color of depression. As he was loading the clothes in the washing machine in the dimension Rockman asked him to come to (He assumed it was Netto Hikari's house), he stared at one of his red shirts. Sabata wouldn't be wearing black for much longer.

* * *

Bah, black fades into gray and can easily turn into pink 


	7. Stars

O:

* * *

Stars

Django really liked watching stars at night. He and Sabata lay on a flat field in San Miguel, looking at all the stars twinkling in the sky.

"What's that?" Django would ask, pointing to a random object.

"The Big Dipper, Django." Sabata would answer.

"And that?"

"Pegasus, or Andromeda, depending on how you look at it."

"What's that in Andromeda?"

"The Andromeda Galaxy."

"Oh… Do you think it's flooded with undead?"

"Probably."

There was a sweet moment of silence between the brothers before the sky was illuminated by a bright streak.

"Niichan, look! A shooting star!"

"Actually, it's a meteor."

"…I'm still making a wish."

Sabata chuckled to himself. There were times that he was irritated by Django's childish behavior, but then there were times when he really appreciated it. He decided to join in on wishing and concentrated.

"Niichan, whazz zaaaa…"

The Dark Boy looked at his brother and smiled to himself. What did he know, wishes on shooting stars DO come true…

* * *

My fancharacters are from the Andromeda galaxy, that's so messed up XD 


	8. Past

:O

* * *

Past

_What is past has past. You cannot change what happened; you can only accept it and move on. _

"Niichan?"

Sabata jerked back to the lands of reality, to see Django's curious gray eyes peering into his own.

"You were thinking of Carmilla again, right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being the one who killed Carmilla. I know how much she meant to you."

Sabata stared coldly at his brother.

"Che… What is past has past."

The Dark Boy stood up and walked to the doorway.

"I'm going out for a walk…"

"'Kay…"

As soon as the door shut behind Sabata, Django sat down and began to cry. He had an odd feeling he may never see Sabata again in the distant future. He has always had that feeling in the past and it had always been right.

* * *

Foreshadowing, oh no. I also wasn't thinking straight. 


	9. Fortytwo

The answer.

* * *

Forty-two

Sabata silently tiptoed down the stairs as he had previous nights. He had failed in sneaking out the other times due to traps that Django and Zazie set up at the inn to alarm them if he was leaving. Luckily, he found the plans they created with the location of every trap they set up. He counted forty total traps: seven small pits and thirteen alarms. He quickly zipped across the tavern, careful not to step on any triggers. However, right when he was about to reach the door, he fell in a pit trap. To add to his luck, there was an alarm at the bottom. The lights downstairs lit up by themselves, alerting Sabata that Django and Zazie were near.

"See, I told you forty-two was a lucky number!" Django exclaimed. "You owe me a thousand sol!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

I had to :O 


	10. Closet

There are demons in my closet. They steal my shorts.

* * *

Closet

Zazie sat at the bar, concentrating on fiddling her thumbs while her drinks were being prepared. Suddenly, Django burst in.

"Niichan has finally come out of the closet!"

"WHAT!"

Zazie quickly stood up, staring at Django in disbelief.

"Yeah, Niichan has finally come out of the closet!"

At first she stuttered. Then she began to babble. Finally, she was able to form coherent sentences.

"He never seemed like the type to—"

"Django, I finally found the box of photos you were looking for."

The Sunflower daughter turned around to see Sabata, then burst out laughing. There he stood, a sock in his hair while his shirt and shorts were covered in dust and lint.

"What's her problem?"

"I don't know."

* * *

I had to too :O 


	11. Tree

Ki ga arimasu :O

* * *

Tree

"SOLAR BOY DJANGO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Zazie groaned. It was too early in the morning for Sabata and Django to start fighting! Grumbling, she managed to get her face unstuck from the bar table, her head throbbing.

'_That's the last time I challenge Sabata to shots… That dark matter must stop him from getting drunk and having hangovers or something…'_

Thump, thump, thump! Sabata came stomping down the stairs, fuming. Zazie rubbed her eyes a bit, thinking that she had seen Sabata with his hair dyed green and skin painted brown. When she opened them again, he was still recolored.

"What happened?" She groaned, sitting back down to rub her temples.

"Django dyed my hair and dumped paint all over me!" Sabata cursed. "That little son of a—"

"Isn't that insulting your own mother?"

Sabata only glared at her and stomped out, not caring whether smoke was coming from his body or not. He was going to kill! Of course, if he didn't, he would have noticed the apple-shaped note taped on his back. Zazie managed to catch glimpses of what it read and paled. When Sabata found Django, he would squeal and tell. And then Sabata would come after her.

_/Ha! I did it! You owe me three thousand sol/ _

She knew daring Django to dress someone up like the Solar Tree was a bad idea…

* * *

D: 


	12. Hill

So…

* * *

Hill

It was nighttime in San Miguel. Sabata and Django were stretched out on the grass, faces next to each other but their bodies facing opposite directions. Their cheeks touched lightly, earning both boys a light blush. Tall grass and cattails swayed in the cool breeze, tickling the brothers. Fireworks exploded above them, illuminating the entire area for a few seconds. On the other days, they would lay in on the hill watching stars or clouds dimly lit by the full moon blow by. Both were beautiful sights, though they would both agree on one thing.

They enjoyed each other's company the most.

* * *

Um… 


	13. Silence

Boktai 3 spoilers or AU. Whatever you want.

* * *

Silence

It was odd. The inn was unusually silent. Both Zazie and Lita sat at the bar and sighed in unison. It was going to be hard to get used to San Miguel being so quiet. Ever since…

It was best not to think about it. The only sounds in the night were the chirps of the crickets, and Django's sobs in his room, if one had pressed a glass cup against his wall and listened carefully.

Little did they know, Sabata was feeling the same thing. He would not get used to the silence. He would not get used to the fact that he had betrayed his family and friends. He would not get used to crying every night, knowing that somewhere, someone looking at the same moon so far away was also crying.

The silence hurts him so.

* * *

Feeling slightly angsty. It's not angst though, is it? 


	14. Cats

Nya!

* * *

Cats

Django loved cats. They were so cute and cuddly. It was a known fact around San Miguel that he would be more than willing to take care of any stray that may come by. When Sabata opened the door to their shared room, he raised an eyebrow. Django lay asleep on the bed. Curled up next to him was a small tabby kitten. The Dark Boy smiled and kissed his brother's forehead lightly before lying next to him, an arm around his slim waist.

Sabata loved Django. He was so cute and cuddly.

* * *

Nyu? 


	15. Understanding

Wangst up ahead D:

* * *

Understanding

"Django..."

"Niichan?"

"Do you know the feeling when you've lost someone you loved?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you feel like you need to go and see them again? Or at least…"

"…"

"Django?"

"…Sometimes I feel like I should die for what I've done."

"…"

"Niichan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever leave me. I don't think I'll be able to handle losing you too."

"Thank you for understanding."

Sabata remembers the conversation as if it were yesterday. He lowers his head, letting his hair curtain his eyes from the bright moon overhead. Tears slide down his cheek, allowing the world to understand his weakness and allowing himself to understand what Django was experiencing.

* * *

Can't… write… angst… for crap… 


	16. Painting

Inspired by Elecman painting Forte's face.

* * *

Painting

It was another activity Lita suggested. Sabata and Django were to paint small scenes in San Miguel. Sabata, having spent most of his childhood among Immortals with nothing better to do, was no novice to the brush and canvas. Django, however, was. He had no idea what the color spectrum was, what the complementary colors were, or how to even draw anything proportionally. In the end, he did manage to get a simple hill and tree, though by the end, the got frustrated enough to splash stick figures, one with a periwinkle trail and the other with red.

"See Niichan, that's us!"

Sabata raised a brow and grinned. Only Django…

"Django, let me teach you how to paint."

Smirking, he dipped his brush in the black cup and quickly swabbed Django's nose. Horrified, the Solar Boy managed to get his hand into the pink bucket and smear the paint all over the Dark Boy's forehead. By the end of the day, both boys looked as if they found someone's newly painted masterpiece and rammed into it a few times. Lita scolded them, giving both knocks on the noggin and a push into the bathroom to clean up. Sabata and Django looked at each other, grinning like madmen (well, boys).

It sure was worth it.

* * *

:O 


	17. Paper cut

Paper cuts are not the worst pain in the world

* * *

Paper cut

It was bound to happen. Fingers were meant to slide against thing sheets of paper and wounds were meant to open up. But did it have to happen to Django? The boy was feeling quite tired and annoyed by the lack of work and decided to do some research in the library to see if there were any immortals in some far away area that he would need to purify. He was not used to handling books or anything related to paper. So when he got his first paper cut, he whined loudly and rushed to show his brother. At one glance, Sabata raised a brow.

"Django, how many times do I have to tell you, your Gram is NOT a baton."

This caused the younger boy to whine even more, pouting very cutely. Any girl would have been unable to resist his charm and comfort him on the spot. Unfortunately, as feminine as he was, Sabata was not a girl and only glared.

"But Niichan, the book attacked me!"

"Django…"

"Being bitten didn't even hurt as much as this!"

"That's because vampires inject painkillers in their prey"

"…Getting hit by Lita doesn't hurt as much as this!"

Sabata sighed.

"Fine, fine, fine, let's get it bandaged up."

Paper cutsARE considered one of the most painful things in the world after all.

* * *

:O 


	18. Problems

Warning: Talk of sex and "the talk"

* * *

Problems

It seemed like a small thing. But eventually the problem grew. Django still did not know how sex was pulled off and he soon needed "the talk". But did Sabata REALLY have to do it? Lita was far too shy, Lady was far too busy, and Zazie was far too blunt. They figured that since he lived with immortals, Sabata would be some sort of sex-expert!

_'Stupid stereotyping…'_

His problem was to sit down with Django and talk.

"Niichan?"

Sabata's train of thought was interrupted when his younger brother shyly entered the room.

"Yes?"

"What's 'sex'?"

_'DAMNIT! I didn't have time to plan for this!'_

"Why do you ask?"

"Those strange girls have been bugging me if I've had it with you."

_'Ho boy…'_

"Well Django, you see, when two people love each other…"

* * *

I'm so terrible. 


	19. Crossover Whore

Pimpin'!

* * *

Crossover Whore

Once again, Django returned from the world of navis to find Sabata waiting for him, quite annoyed.

"Hn. Crossover whore."

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me."

"Well, you're a crossover pimp!"

Sabata stared at him and laughed. And laughed. And laughed. He soon got over himself and gave Django a heart-warming hug.

"I was kidding, but that did lighten up my day."

"Because I'll always be your sun!"

"I know. Let's go shoot Gari Gari again!"

"Yay!"

* * *

I'm so very, very, veryterrible. 


	20. Smell

Or scent

* * *

Smell

A person's own scent can tell much about them. Django's own scent consists of apples and strawberries on slow days. Some people guess that Django is a very lazy boy who likes to eat fruit all day, but Sabata knows the truth. It is only covering up what he has done. On days of hunting, Django smells like death, sometimes he even looks like a bok himself even when he is not in his vampire form. He has spilled blood of humans and immortals alike. His hands are forever soiled from the first time he has taken anything's life. No matter how long he runs himself underwater; he'll never be clean.

Django has come back from the day's hunt. Sabata greets the boy with a hug, but instantly pushes him away, wrinkling his nose in disgust. The younger boy looks at him sadly.

"It's not that I don't love you, it's just that you seriously need to bathe."

Django scowls but lifts an arm up and receives the same expression.

"Yeah. I do."

At least he can smell better.

* * *

Wafting. 


	21. Tub

Long time since I've updated XO

* * *

Tub

"Come on Niichan, join us!"

Sabata stared. No matter how he looked at it, the image in front of him looked _wrong_. There was nothing that would be able to change his opinion, no matter how much Django pouted.

Sabata absolutely refused to get into a bathtub with Django and a bunch of rubber duckies floating around.

...Of course, getting a said rubber ducky thrown awefully hard at his head was enough to change his mind.

* * *

Wtf dood XD That was so lame. 


	22. Memories

CATS!

* * *

Memories

It was something to hate. Sabata constantly thought of Carmilla…

He stood up and walked away from the bar, despite Zazie's protests to join in the drinking. Gloomily, he headed upstairs and spread out on the large bed he shared with Django and let out a frustrated sigh. They would not let him go out and search for a way to revive his dearly beloved friend, allowing him to be haunted by regretful memories…

He sat up at the sound of the door creaking. He watched Django shyly make his way towards him and sit down, pulling his older brother into a long embrace. Sabata sighed again, shifting so that Django's head was on his lap and ran his fingers through the soft blond locks. He could have sworn the boy purred, though this allowed his lips to tug themselves into a slight smile.

He would make new memories with Django and treasure them forever.

* * *

Head (plus) Lap (equals) Bad images. Now go draw them for me. 


	23. Glass

As a memory of other fics before…

* * *

Glass

People have considered Django to have a heart of gold. They have never seen the boy broken and have known of his accomplishments and kindness towards others. They have assumed his heart was pure, beautiful, and strong, but only Zazie knew what it really looked like. True, Django's heart was pure and beautiful, however, she realized that it was as fragile as glass.

So when Sabata betrayed the city, Django's reaction was no surprise for her. She was never surprised that he had pushed everyone away. They both knew she could not help pick up the pieces or assemble the fragments back; they both knew that was up to Sabata to do.

And that's what broke her heart.

* * *

Bah, more Zazie x Django than anything. But still sweet, no? 


	24. Forte

Yaarrr

* * *

Forte

Sabata looked up from his newspaper. In front of him was Django in a tattered brown cloak.

"RAWR! I am Forte!" the Solar Boy… rawred…

Sabata raised a brow and went back to his newspaper. Django persisted.

"I am out to get you human scum!"

Sabata ignored him. Django was getting desperate.

"YOU SHALL NOT IGNORE FORTE!"

Sabata continued to ignore him. Django jumped on top of the table.

"I am Forte and you shall listen to my aaaaaaangsssstiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Sabata flicked his forehead. Django whined in pain, but paused when he saw his inventory being rummaged through.

"I am Rockman, and I don't give a damn."

Django pouted. Sabata smirked.

ZOMG

* * *

Kekeke. 


	25. Waiting

Zuru zuru zuru…

* * *

Waiting

Otenko looked at Zazie.

"Has he come back in yet?"

The Sunflower Daughter shook her head sadly, staring out the window.

"No. Not even when it began raining. Lita had to get him an umbrella."

"He's been standing there for a while, hasn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"He's waiting."

"Waiting for who?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

* * *

Django looked up as raindrops began to fall harder. Water trickled down his cheeks, but he knew it was not from the rain. He was getting tired of just waiting, but if he didn't wait...

It was getting late. He nearly fell over from the harsh winds that began to pick up... He was getting ready to head back in when a familiar voice called to him.

"You giving up?"

Django turned around and smiled. He ran to hug his brother and lecture him about making him worry so much.

His waiting paid off.

* * *

Zutto machimasu ne? (You're always waiting, right?) 


	26. Fire

Drifting drifting drifting…

* * *

Fire

Snap!

Sabata was getting irritated.

Crackle!

Django ignored his warnings.

Pop!

But Sabata wouldn't be bothered if his little brother caught on fire. It was his fault for poking the smoldering pile of sticks that provided little heat for the two boys. Django complained of the coldness and if he caught aflame, he wouldn't be cold anymore, right?

"OH SOL!"

The problem was, when the flames burst, _SABATA_ caught on fire.

* * *

Cereal! 


	27. Girls

We of the X chromosome!

* * *

Girls

It seemed hard to get Sabata and Django to agree with one another during days of peace and no activity. The very fact that there was nothing to do seemed to fuel arguments. Lita tried her best to get them to stop debating and go out somewhere. Eventually, they decided to do separate activities. Django would spend time with the girls and Sabata would go pillage some random dungeon.

By the end of the day, Sabata came back to the inn, satisfied by his kill-count. Suddenly, a flash of red clung to him.

"I don't care what you'll make me do, just take me with you next time!"

The Dark Boy pulled away from the offender, meeting watery gray eyes. It was Django, however Django was in dress.

'_A CUTE red dress._' Sabata added mentally. He grinned and wrapped an arm around his brother's waist, pulling him close to his side.

"You can get your revenge by making them jealous." He said calmly. Django only pouted.

Sabata would need to thank the girls later.

* * *

Tee hee! 


	28. Soft

Boktai 3 "best ending" spoilers up ahead. Sort of.

* * *

Soft

If any surface was soft to lean against, Django was sure to fall asleep against it. Sabata, victim to Django's ability to quickly lose consciousness on anything soft, knew better than to take whatever his brother had. Taking away his soft object would often cause the boy to wake up and become cranky until he went back to sleep again.

When Sabata left San Miguel, he would wonder how Django would fall asleep whenever Ratatosk granted him a few moments of free thought. Of course, when the entire ordeal was over, upon his return, the former Dark Boy discovered he had been replaced. He seemed to fill up with a combination of rage and jealousy when Django claimed the new object was softer than his beloved "Niichan." Zazie stared at him with a new fascination.

Who knew one could be jealous of a body pillow?

* * *

Oh GAWD that was terrible XD


	29. Immature

Boktai 3 spoilers here too D:

* * *

Immature

Many of Django's habits have been subject to Sabata's teasing. When Django refused to shower because he was afraid some killer would come and see him naked, Sabata called him a girl. When Django dropped his ice cream and asked for more, Sabata called him a kid. When Django refused to attack when fighting Vanagandr, Sabata mocked him for being sentimental.

He knew he was being immature and maybe a bit out of line, but did Django REALLY have to refuse to snuggle up with him?

* * *

Bahahaha, that was terrible too.


	30. Nightmare

Kirby! Nightmare in Dreamland! Kirby!

* * *

Nightmare

Once rare, Django's nightmares had become more frequent. Sabata hated it when his brother had bad dreams, for many reasons. Django would kick, claw, and thrash whenever his dreams turned on him. Sometimes he would moan pitifully or scream and wake up the entire Inn. After every nightmare, Django would wake up crying and would proceed to cling to his brother, whether he was awake or now awake. But most importantly, whatever the Solar Boy had witnessed while unconscious tore him apart each time. Sabata, being the one sleeping right next to him, was the one stuck trying to comfort him.

Again, Django had a nightmare, and Sabata spent the rest of the night assuring the boy that he would not turn against him, nor would he fuse with a one-eyed skeleton monster to destroy the sun.

* * *

Puyo…


	31. Fears

Fear factor?

* * *

Fears

It was a strange game. Truth or dare forced the player to do embarrassing things or tell rather personal details to the entire world.

"Django," Zazie began. "Truth or dare?"

Django looked over at Sabata, blushing deeply. Earlier, he had been dared to dance clad only in his sunflower patterned boxers in front of everyone by his own brother.

"Truth."

"Wuss… So… What are your fears?"

"Being lonely…" He started.

"But if you keep everyone in your heart, you'll never really be lonely!"

"Darkness…"

"And if you keep the sun in your heart with your friends, you can dispel the darkness!"

Django beamed at Sumire and Lita (the latter of whom secretly had a joygasm) before going on. "Dainn."

"Bah!" Sabata scoffed. "I'm not letting that pedophile steal your virginity!"

The room stared at him in both shock and confusion.

"Wow…" Django gasped. "I… I never thought of it that way…"

Well, they all knew both brother's fears now.

* * *

Gee hee?


	32. Teddy Bear

Whoop whoop!

* * *

Teddy Bear

Sabata sometimes watched Django as he slept. He got over the fact that he was indeed replaced by a cozy little body pillow, though he noted only his brother's legs curled around the bottom end. He appeared to hold something in his arms as he slept, but the blankets were covering it. If the Moon Beauty decided to attempt to remove the sheets, Django would unconsciously clutch the fabric.

One night, Django's grip loosened. Sabata carefully peeled the blanket up and peeked. Pressed against his chest was a purple plush. He lifted the blanket higher and discovered that his brother had a plush of someone he knew very well.

Django had a teddy bear version of Sabata in his arms as he slept.

Sabata smiled and gently set the blanket back in place, tucking his brother into bed.

* * *

Gumshoe?


	33. Moon Beauty

Kee!

* * *

Moon Beauty

With knew knowledge of being the newest Moon Beauty, Sabata sighed, flipping through old books. These texts were written in Lunar script to keep the contents secret from those pesky Earth dwellers. Django attempted to look over his shoulder to peek, but Sabata would lower the book or raise his shoulders to block the boy's view.

"Niichaan" The boy whined.

"What is it, Django?"

"Did you pick your Moon Beauty uniform yet?"

Sabata eyed him as his brother flipped to pages near the end of the book. Drawn in expertly were diagrams of dresses and possible patterns for some.

"I think the frilly one would fit you, Niichan."

Sabata hated being Moon Beauty already.

* * *

Eh X:


	34. Bite

Whoo!

* * *

Bite

Sabata had much experience in feeding. Growing up, he had the dangerous task of feeding the undead servants. They would wail, moan, and try to bite his fingers as he dumped buckets of what he believed to be entrails from anything they could find. Of course, he understood that. They were undead and stupid. They only wanted to feed and attack. He sometimes fed the cats Django temporarily adopted, quickly pulling his fingers away as they too attempted to bite his fingers.

So at night, he simply sighed as he felt Django's teeth clamp onto his hand. He would have to get that midnight snack again.

* * *

Almost there D: 


	35. Sick

Kweh!

* * *

Sick

It was flu season and like every normal kid in an undead infested area, everyone became ill. Everyone except for Sabata, that is. He was extra immune to pathetic yearly viruses that seemed to strike even the mightiest of warriors.

And they mightiest of warriors included his dearly ill brother, Django. Among the few who did not catch the virus, the Dark Boy was forced to take care of his younger brother. And what a bother the task was! Django became clingy, often refusing to let go of his brother even when he began to have a coughing fit.

In the end, Sabata DID catch the virus for he was not totally immune (just extra immune) to that pathetic little virus that was the bane of his existence. Though, it was fun to watch Django fuss over him.

* * *

My brother stole my intarwebs when I wrote this D8

Edit: FSDLKJERIWEOTIEWPOSAELJRELK IGNORE ANY PREVIOUS MISTAKES.


	36. Clock

DEE COLON. Slight spoilers.

* * *

Clock

Tick tock, tick tock…

"_Sabata, look! That grandfather clock used to be the center of the household!" _

"_Hn."_

Tick tock, tick tock…

Django and Sabata had found the old, battered grandfather clock while exploring the ruins of the area surrounding San Miguel. Together, with a bit of luck, they managed to haul it back to the city without dropping it too badly. Django begged his brother to help him fix it and Sabata promised when he came back. Yet he never did.

Tick tock, tick tock…

In the end, Django fixed the ancient machine by himself and watched the faded gold pendulum swing side to side.

Tick tock, tick tock…

Sabata's time came early during the fight with Vanargandr. The slow moving hands on the chipped face was a cruel reminder.

Tick tock, tick tock…

"Why…" Django quietly whispered to himself. "Why…"

Tick tock, tick…

Smith found the Solar Boy crying in front of the smashed grandfather clock.

* * *

So I haven't written in a while. My excuse is… Paradisa. 


	37. Kiss

I have no Internet at this moment of writing, which is obviously not the moment of uploading. BL up ahead.

* * *

Kiss

"Sabata!"

Django was up to something. Sabata could tell in the boy's tone of voice and posture.

"What'cha doing?" He asked, coating his words in a thick layer of sugar.

"I'm reading."

"'Bout what?" Django leaned against him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

'_I'm going to kill that Zazie.'_ Sabata mentally noted. "None of your business." The Solar Boy let out a loud whine. He knew what he was up to.

In a quick motion, Sabata pinned his brother to the couch and forcefully pressed their lips together. Django squirmed uncomfortably beneath him before he parted. Still on top of him, Sabata warned, "Now tell that damn Sunflower Girl to not include me in any more of your dares."

As soon as he returned to his normal sitting position, Django scurried away, his cheeks as red as his scarf. Unfortunately for Sabata, he didn't notice the apple shaped note stuck to his back that read, "Kick me, I'm MOON BOOOOOOOTY!"

* * *

I've been wanting to write this one for a while. 


	38. True Love

This is what college apps will do to you.

* * *

True Love

Sabata sighed as he slammed the door behind him. Go out on dates to get over Carmilla, says Zazie. It'll be good and non-stressful, says Zazie.

He was going to kill that woman for setting him up on several unsuccessful dates with the most air-headed teenage girls to move into San Miguel. He wouldn't fine another true love like Carmilla, even if these girls were intelligent, kind, beautiful…

"NIICHAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sabata found himself sporting a lovely Solar Boy backpack™.

"Do you even know what that word means?" He growled.

"Not really!" came the too earnest answer. "But Rockman taught it to me so I use it!"

Sabata groaned, but found himself smiling in the inside. Even if Django was like an air-headed teenage girl (with extra concerns on girl part) sometimes, he loved him with all of his heart, and that was true enough for him.

* * *

Seeee. 


	39. Sorry

It's funny how most of these are in Sabata's limited POV and the ones that focus on Django are so angsty. Spoilers and they are angsty.

* * *

Sorry

Django was fetching the heavy metal pan from the upper shelves…. 

BONG!

…And dropped it on Sabata's head.

"Sorry!"

He was rushing down the stairs when he suddenly tripped over his own feet.

WHUMP!

Sabata provided the soft, cushioned landing.

"Eheheh… Sorry!"

They were playing poker with the girls and Django laid down a royal flush.

"Sorry Niichan, but pay up!"

Skulls comprised the ground, illuminated by the reflection of sunlight from the Earth. As soon as the Beast of Destruction's head raised, the sword went through its keeper. Django lifted his own head, tears streaking down his cheek, his voice coarse but still audible to Sabata because of their close proximity.

"I'm sorry… big brother…"

* * *

DD:! 


	40. Heart

It's all Kaya's fault these get so angsty :B

* * *

Heart

"I give my heart to you."

It was a cheesy thing to say. Django had merely given Sabata a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart. Sabata pretended to appreciate it no matter how much he despised the brown sweets. If he showed any objection, he knew the younger boy would maul him until he agreed to pop one in his mouth.

"Fine."

That was months ago.

"I give you my heart… But you must take it!!"

It was a cheesy thing to say. Sabata knew Django wouldn't try to attempt such thing. He knew he was too much of a wuss and too much of a lover to do it. And yet…

"F—Fine…!"

Sabata smiled gently as Django reclaimed his gift.

* * *

:F 


	41. Cards

I'm hoping I finish these before I go to college :F

* * *

Cards

It was the topic of pondering whenever Sabata participated in poker nights. How in Hel's name was Django so good at cards? His brother could not lie to save his life, so to think that he was cheating was a notion that was quickly discarded.

Django lay down another royal flush.

"Pay up, Niichan!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WORD MEANS!!"

"Someone's a sore loser." Zazie snickered, tossing her plastic tokens over to the grinning Solar Boy. Sabata growled at her and grabbed Django's hand.

"Let's go to bed." He grumbled to the boy, but he protested. The Dark Boy yanked his brother harder.

Several cards slid from his sleeve and spilled onto the floor, effectively bringing utter silence to the normally noisy bar. That man from the House of Time burst into laughter as Sabata stared dumbfounded at his discovery.

"…HEY!!"

* * *

:3


	42. Bonds

Come on, only nine mooaaaaaaaar

* * *

Bonds

Bonds hold the world together, they say. Whether it is friendship bonds, family bonds, or romantic bonds, they bring people together in the end.

Django stares longingly at Sabata's sleeping form. He wanted to crawl under those sheets, but he knew Sabata would only kick him out. He knows his brother found the snuggling annoying and their resulting arguments would only make their fragile relationship even more strained.

He knows that his brotherly bond with Sabata would be mutilated if he ever told him the truth. He loves him with all of his heart, as brother, friend, and beyond.

Django hated his bonds with Sabata for keeping him away.

* * *

Eff that, EIGHT MORE.


	43. Friend

Friend

They held no normal fraternal-twin-brother-separated-for-ten-years-until-pitted-against-each-other-in-a-sick-and-twisted-game relationship. After all, they were separated for nearly ten years. Neither truly knew what it was like to be brotherly around each other, or as Zazie called it, having a "bromance".

It was just too awkward for them to suddenly turn their rivalry into a loving relationship and pretend that none of that shooting-each-other-in-the-dark nonsense ever happened.

"Sabata." Django began one night. "What do you see me as?"

"I see you as my annoying little brother." He replied without looking from his novel.

The Solar Boy whined and began to beat Sabata with a pillow before being mercilessly pinned against the sofa in a futile effort to get him to stop moving.

"But…" Django ceased squirming once Sabata spoke up. "You are also my best friend."

The two brothers remained silent.

"I…" Django started up. "I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!"

"AUGH DAMN IT DJANGO GET OFF!"

And that's how Django became Sabata's annoying best friend.

* * *

I actually wrote this one around AX in 2009. Now it's July 2010. Lovely.


End file.
